Love and Leadership
by mchs-angel08
Summary: Hermonie gets Head Girl. Who gets Head Boy? Will romance bloom from what seems hopeless? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except the plot.

**Love and Leadership**

**Chapter 1**

She was jamming out to her favorite song, "White Flag." As the song ended, she heard a rapping at her window. She went to the window and found an owl sitting there with a rather large letter attached to its leg. She opened the letter and read it.

_Ms. Hermonie Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to fill the position of Head Girl. You and our new Head Boy will recieve more information once you arrive at Hogwarts._

_Congratulations,_

_A. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hermonie was so overjoyed that she didn't even care that she didn't know who was chosen for the Head Boy position._

She packed up her trunk, along with all her new school books and badge, and thought about her trip to Hogwarts in two days. She was going shopping with her best friends, Sarah and Tyler, two fellow prefects, Ravenclaws, for new school clothes tomorrow. She soon drifted off to a uneventful sleep...

Well, this is my first chapter. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermonie woke up fresh and ready to go shopping. She got up and took a nice, cool shower. She got out and dried her hair, which was now straight and down to her butt. She pulled her hair up into a messy braid and got dressed. She pulled on a cute hot pink mini skirt, a hot pink tube top, some hot pink flip flops, and her hot pink navel ring.

She headed downstairs for some breakfast and found Sarah and Tyler sitting there, waiting for her. Tyler was dressed in all black, as usual. Sarah was wearing a blue mini skirt and shirt.

"Are we ready?" asked Sarah.

"Yep." said Hermonie.

Sarah picked up her keys and headed out to her blood red 2005 Jaguar Convertible. Tyler jumped into the car, behind Sarah, and Hermonie got into the passenger's seat.

They were heading t the the mall. When they got there, they headed to Hot Topic. Hermonie picked out 9 black mini skirts, 7 black T-shirts, 2 Hello Kitty tank tops, 2 pairs of red and black cargo pants, and 7 lacy black pairs of bras and panties. They then headed over to Victoria's Secret. Sarah and Hermonie got some sexy night clothes and underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermonie woke up the next morning ready to go to Kings Cross. She took her morning shower and decided on wearing one of her pink Hello Kitty tank tops and a black mini skirt along with heeled flip flops.

Her mom and dad had promised that they would follow her to Kings Cross Station so that they could pick up Sarah's car and take it home. Sarah, Hermonie and Tyler drove there in Sarah's car.

Sarah and Tyler went to one of the prefects compartments on the train while Hermonie headed to the Heads' compartment to wait for information on her duties. She didn't know who the Head Boy was, though she had suspected that i would be Ron. She didn't speak to him much anymore because he broke her heart in 6th year for a new girl, Catrina.

Hermonie reached the Head's compartment in no time. She must have spaced out. She walked in to find, guess who? None other than one of her worst enemies and biggest secret crush(A/N: yeah i know, it doesn't make that much sense.), Draco Malfoy. She gasped.

'I can't believe that HE made Head Boy!' she thought. 'Still, he looks pretty damn sexy this year.' she blushed at that thought.

"Thinking of me Granger?" Draco stated as he smirked at her.

Hermonie of course, was mortified that he saw her blush.

"Don't be so full of yourself Malfoy, wouldn't wanna have to pop your gigantic head." Hermonie smirked back at him.

With that, Draco backed her up against a wall and locked the door using a double locking charm. He put his lips so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her neck. She got shivers from it.

'Damn it, I hate these raging teenage hormones!' she thought

"Oh come on Granger, you know you want me."

"You really think so?" Hermonie said seductively. She knew that doing so would set him off.

"Oh, I know it." he said, kissing her suddenly. That suprised Hermonie. It suprised her even more when she started kissing him back.

'Hermonie, get a hold on yourself! Look at who you are making out with!' With that, she ran to find Tyler and Sarah. She almost entered their compartment when she found it. She blushed at what she saw. She had walked in on them, making out on the pull-out bed, with Tyler laying on top of Sarah. Sarah was sucking on his neck.

Luckily, Hermonie was standing outside the door far enough that they didn't see her. She didn't know where to go. She didn't want to intrude on them, she didn't feel like talking to Ron or Harry, and she didn't want to go back and see Malfoy.

She didn't know what to do...


	4. Authors Note

**(A/N)**

**To all of my readers...**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters for a while. I was recovering from surgery. Also I started school. I will try to post a new chapter every week at least. I will try VERY hard. I have a lot of work this year though, so it might take some time. Be patient. Thanks.**

**mchs-angel08**


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

I promise that I will have the next chapter up in the next two days. I am half-way through writing it. I'm kinda stuck, but I am almost done. The most time consuming thing is typing it. I don't know when I'll have a chance to type it. I have Rifle Team now, and for a while, so I don't know when exactly it will be posted.

Thanx.

mchs-angel08


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, look who's back." Draco said, with a smirk on his face.

"Shove it Malfoy, I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"What about your little potty-head or your little Ravenclaw friends? What about the weasel?"

"Don't bring up Ronald!"

"Awww, what, does that hurt the ickle mudblood's feelings? Did the little weasel do something to hurt you?" Draco teased.

SLAP! Draco's face now had a bright red handprint on it.

"What have I told you about calling me a mudblood you Slytherin scum!"

At that, they heard a slight knock at the door. Hermione answered it, finding Dumbledore's owl. It had a bit of parchment attached to it's leg. The paper read:

_Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Sorry I won't be able to attend the informational meeting. Something just happened and all the teachers were called away on this trip. I am giving you instructions on what you must accomplish whilst we are away._

_-1st years ride in extra carriages_

_-Sort 1st years into houses_

_-Give prefects duties of showing students to common rooms_

_-Give the same usual rules_

_-Promote unity among houses_

_-Plan a welcome back party_

_-4th years and up_

_-theme party_

_-music_

_-dance_

_-decorations_

_-flyers_

_-etc._

_Thank you for doing the set tasks. We will be gone anywhere from two weeks to a month, and hopefully no longer. Your common room is right next to the Room of Requirements. Once again, thank you. If you have any questions, please feel free to send me and owl. Oh and the house passwords are as follows:_

_Gryffindor: twinkle bears_

_Hufflepuff: mandrake berry_

_Ravenclaw: earwax lollipop_

_Slytherin: snakeskin candy_

_Heads common room: Required Unity (may be changed)_

_Classes start Wensday and will be taught by magic chalkboards. Thank you._

_Sincerly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_"Well, I sure hope that he didn't leave something out." Hermione said sarcastically._

"Looks like we'll be at Hogsmead in about twenty minutes. We need to change and take our leadership positions." Draco said. He started taking his clothes off.

"What do you think you're doing!" Hermione screeched. He had just taken off his shirt. 'You have to admit, he DOES look hot!' Hermione said to herself.

"Changing. Unlike you, I don't have a problem with someone seeing me half naked. Now please either close the curtain between us, or change right there. I don't mind either way, just get on with it."

It wasn't that she minded him seeing her half-naked. She just didn't know what he'd do. So she closed the curtain and dressed quickly. She opened the curtain and he was done. He was waiting for her to hurry up.

"We're here." he said.

"Good. Now let's get going. I'll sort them and you do Dumbledore's job. We both have to gather the first years into the carriages."

After they had rounded up the 20-something first years, they headed to their carriage.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked.

"Of course." 'I think.' She sat back and thought...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the hold up. I just didn't have the time and my mom locked me out of the computer because she claims that I am on it all the time. My brother is on it twice as much as I am. She's also been on it WAY more than me. She is such a bitch.

Read and Review!

mchs-angel08


End file.
